


The Ländler

by AHopefulVoice



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1930s Austria, Angst, Cinderella - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, Gen, Romance, The Sound of Music - Freeform, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHopefulVoice/pseuds/AHopefulVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always thought dancing romantic.  [TenRose]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ländler

**Author's Note:**

> I have always thought that dancing was one of the most romantic things ever. The first version of this was written about a year ago, but I have long since lost the actual work. I recreated it because I just really love the Doctor and Rose. Anyway, here you go.
> 
> Just a note, the Landler/Laendler music I used for this was the piece from the Sound of Music (as the inspiration). And if you're curious, two of my favorite "waltzes" (as only one is a real waltz) are Waltz 2 by Dmitri Shostakovich and Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra. Two totally different pieces but both very beautiful.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously, or this would be canon.

**The L** **ä** **ndler**

Her gloved hand fits perfectly in his as they walk out onto the dance floor.  Butterflies erupted in her stomach as soon as they walked out of the TARDIS and haven’t stopped flying around in the half hour or so they’ve been here.  Hundreds of people fill the ball room, either mingling on the edges of the dance floor or right in the middle of everything.  They’ve been making the rounds of the room, engaging in conversation with the locals, pretending to be a married couple from Salzburg.  While the threat of the Third Reich hangs above the collective heads of Austria, Rose and the Doctor enjoy Vienna on the eve of the Anschluss.

The fingertips of her right hand brush along the silk of her floor length gown, and she feels lucky to be here.  It seemed that things just couldn’t go right lately.  They kept almost losing each other, and while Rose kept saying that everything would be okay, she was afraid.  So was the Doctor; she could tell.

That’s why he suggested a night of fun before they go back to visit her mum.  Rose has always loved old movies, especially the romantic dances.  And it’s hardly a surprise that she loves the Doctor.  She doesn’t really remember when she actually fell in love, but she thinks it probably happened somewhere around “I could save the world but lose you.”

_Cinderella_ was always her favorite Disney princess, particularly because of the magic that encompassed the entire film.  The way that Cinderella and Prince Charming’s eyes meet across the ballroom and the way that they just gravitate towards each other was beautiful.  In any film, really, that has the two leads dancing, Rose just feels like she could burst with wanting for that sort of love.

She thinks she’s found it with the Doctor.

Rose initially suggested a night of dancing as a joke, but deep down wanted it because she’s tired of pretending around the Doctor.  Afraid to lose him, Rose doesn’t want to waste any more time skirting around their feelings for each other.  Of course, he might not feel that way about her, but Rose suspects he does.

When the Doctor agreed to her suggestion, Rose was surprised but thrilled.  And although they initially were aiming for 1920’s New York, 1930’s Vienna wasn’t too shabby.  The psychic paper was easily enough to get into the fancy party, even though Rose didn’t know who the hosts were.

The swastikas they’d seen around town earlier in the day gave Rose an unsettling feeling.  It’s one thing to be in London during the Blitz, but to be in what will soon be occupied by the Nazis is an entirely different story.  Despite the threat of Hitler’s takeover, the Austrians have been very kind to Rose and the Doctor.  She wouldn’t mind coming back (in a different era, of course).

Rose doesn’t realize that they’re in the middle of the dance floor until the Doctor is gently pulling her towards him.  Her right hand is clasped in his, his arm wrapped around her waist, her left hand on his shoulder.  He seems so tall when she’s standing directly in front of him.  The Doctor smiles, and Rose blushes, looking down at her feet.  The fingers at her waist pinch her skin lightly, and Rose looks up with an amused grin on her face.

“Look at me,” he says with a smile.  Rose’s grin widens and she nods enthusiastically.  The music starts up again and the other couples around them begin what looks like a complicated set of footwork.  As always, the Doctor knows the dance perfectly, so he starts leading her across the floor in time with the other couples.  Based on the triple meter, Rose knows the dance is a waltz of some sort.  “It’s called the Ländler,” he explains, like he could read her mind.

She thinks for a minute, then remembers where she’s heard that before.  “Like in _The Sound of Music_!”

He nods and squeezes her hand.  They’re off dancing again, feet clapping against the marble floor with everybody else’s, and Rose thinks this might be one of her favorite adventures so far, as long as they don’t end up running from a group of Nazis.  She hardly knows what she’s doing, but the Doctor does, and it’s enough to keep them moving around and around the room.

Rose feels light on her feet, and light in her heart, and lightheaded.  She can’t keep the smile off her face as they dance, feeling like an idiot for the stupid grin on her face.  He chuckles and her pink skin, and all too soon, the dance is over.

Her smile falters, but then the string quartet strikes up again, this time a slower waltz.  She almost backs away from him because she loves him too much to ruin her childhood dream with unrequited feelings from him.  Before she can take more that one step back, the Doctor has pulled her back towards him, holding her flush against him.

They move slowly, carefully.  She is so close to him that she cannot see his face, so settles for resting her cheek on his chest, feeling the double beating of his hearts.  He rests his chin on her hair and starts to hum along with the cello.  She can feel the vibrations from his voice, closing her eyes and imagining she is in a magical world where the Doctor loves her in return.

The way he holds her in his arms makes her almost believe it.

She can tell herself that he repeatedly keeps her at arm’s length because he doesn’t want to hurt her, and it’s probably true, but she has a hard time believing it.  Surely he would want to spend every waking moment with her because of her infinitely shorter lifespan.  The feeling of being lost from him rises in her chest, and Rose starts to panic.

The song isn’t over, but she pushes away from him, her heart racing.  “Need fresh air,” she mutters as she dodges between people to get out.  Just passing through the double doors into the garden’s cool air makes her calm down considerably.  Walking over to a stone bench, Rose sits and raises her hands to her temples, closing her eyes and rubbing her head.

She loves him so much it _hurts_.  Why does it hurt?

A few minutes pass, and she knows that he’s followed her out here.  He stands awkwardly in front of her, finally sitting beside her, several inches away.  When she gathers up enough courage to look at him, his chin is in the air, staring at the stars.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

Rose is surprised.  “What for?  I should be the one apologizin’.  Runnin’ off like that, wasn’t very nice.”

“We can go see your mother after this.”

“Thought that was the plan.”  She can’t help but be short with him.  It isn’t his fault that he makes her feel this way but she blames him still.  Another moment, and she sighs.  “I’m sorry, Doctor.  I shouldn’t take this out on you.”

“What do you mean?”

She takes a moment to gather her thoughts, then says, “Y’know when you’re a kid and you’ve got this conception of what love is?  It’s finding your Prince Charming and leaving home and falling in love overnight and living happily ever after.  And you dream and dream because you’re a little kid with nothin’ and you can’t see a happy ending just livin’ on the Estate.  One day you think you find it, but he’s just a wanker who doesn’t love you and steals your money and your self-worth.  You could find it again, but he’s always been there, and no matter how hard you try, you just can’t see him as anything but a friend.  And then you find someone so special who makes you feel like Cinderella and turns your world upside down and you never want to give it up.”  She looks down at her lap and clasps her hands.  “But you have to because you’re afraid and you don’t want to get hurt more than you already will.”

The Doctor takes one of her hands and holds it in both of his.  She looks up at him and sees that he is probably the most serious she has ever seen him.  Maybe it’s just the tears in her own eyes, but she wonders if he might have watery eyes too.  “I would _never_ hurt you, Rose,” he says, and it just makes her heart twinge.

“Not on purpose,” she replies softly.  Rose can almost feel the minute his resolve breaks, or maybe she just sees his shoulders slump out of her peripheral vision.

“Oh, Rose,” he says, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.  “On Gallifrey, we were taught the highest of the universe’s etiquette.  Dancing was my least favorite.  I was always too rude to be polite, but the dancing was bloody awful.  I hated it enough that it ran into all of my regenerations.  But dancing with you, Rose, I don’t mind it.  In fact,” he pauses, “I rather like it.”

She cracks a smile and wipes a tear from her cheek.  “You’re my best friend, Doctor,” she says, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

He grins.  “Rose Tyler, you could never make me uncomfortable.”  He squeezes her hand, and she smiles again, laying her head on his shoulder, stifling a yawn.  “Come on, let’s go back to the TARDIS.  You can sleep and we’ll go see your mum in the morning.”

She nods and yawns again.  They start walking to the TARDIS and soon she finds herself in her bed, nearly asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.  “Night, Doctor,” she mumbles.

“Goodnight, Rose,” the Doctor says as he turns out the light.  He can tell the exact moment she falls asleep, but remains in her doorway for a few moments, listening to the sound of her breathing.  The timelines are shifting and converging into something he can’t see, doesn’t want to see.  A heavy weight settles on his hearts and he sighs.  “I’d be your Prince Charming,” he says softly.

One more silent moment passes before he steps out into the hall and closes the door.


End file.
